


In which Newt and Hermann kitten-sit

by slightly_oblivvyous



Series: Newmann in 1000 Words or Less [14]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Hermann shows affection like a cat, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, and doesn't like to share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_oblivvyous/pseuds/slightly_oblivvyous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The K-Sci boys are stuck with a kitten for a week, and Hermann gets a little jealous of Newt's attention.</p><p>(Inspired by <a href="http://slightly-oblivvyous.tumblr.com/post/106930382922/slightly-oblivvyous-hermann-strikes-me-as-the">this</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Newt and Hermann kitten-sit

"How long does it have to be here again?"

"She's not an it, Hermann, she's a girl, and she'll be staying with us until Alison and Tendo get back from their vacation."

"I don't see why someone else couldn't take her."

"With great friendship comes great responsibilities, okay dude? It's not like they'd just trust anyone with their precious little girl. Right Reiko?"

At the sound of her name, the precious little girl in question opened her eyes. She blinked slowly up at Newt and gave a long yawn which ended in a soft and squeaky "Mrrrreow!" Hermann sat down on the opposite end of the couch and eyed the ball of grey fluff suspiciously as she stood up and padded towards him, purring all the way.

"It'll only be like four more days, okay?" Newt smiled as Reiko attempted to balance on her hind legs so she could bat at the fur lining of Hermann's parka. Hermann seemed far less amused, so Newt picked the kitten up and plopped her down in his own lap. "And if you stopped being such a grumpy old man, you might actually learn to like her."

"She certainly seems to have captured your attention," Hermann sniffed.

Newt squinted at the bitterness in his tone. "Hang on. Is that why you've been pouting these last few days? Are you _jealous_ of a cat, Hermann?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous Newton, of course not! And I haven't been pouting."

"Aw Herms, no need to worry," Newt grinned, reaching across the couch to ruffle Hermann's hair. "You're still my favourite feline."

Hermann batted Newton's hand away and stiffened. "I am _not_ a cat!"

"Eh, you kinda are," Newt said with a shrug, tugging off his tie to dangle it over the floor for Reiko and wincing when her tiny claws extended before she pounced. "You've got that whole aloofness vibe going but then you get all pissy when people don't pay attention to you."

"Really Newton, that's not—"

"And I know for a _fact_ you like when people pet your hair."

Hermann glowered at Newton but said quietly, "Not _people_ , only you."

"And you're selective about who can touch you, see! Total cat behaviour."

Hermann let out an exasperated sigh. "Are you honestly suggesting that I should be competing with this…" he gestured at Reiko, who had gotten herself wrapped up in Newton's tie, "…this _animal_ for your affection?"

"No." Newt scooted to the center of the couch, pulling the entangled kitten across the floor with him. "I'm suggesting that you don't have to." He leaned up to kiss Hermann on the cheek, but Hermann intercepted him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips instead.

"Good," he said quietly before turning back to watch the kitten. "Because I shan't." His scowl was fixed firmly in place again, but it had softened, and the bitterness had gone from his voice. "Besides, I suspect it would be an imbalanced competition."

Newt leaned his head against Hermann's shoulder. "Yeah, she is a little cuter than you," he joked, dropping his end of the tie so Reiko could claim her hard-won prize. As she paraded her conquest about the room, Newt laced his fingers with Hermann's. "But you're still my favourite."


End file.
